Mysterious Strangers
by DarkDreamer2910
Summary: Jemma, is in her first year of high school, when she meets Rhys and his group of friends. After she starts hanging out with them, she starts to act differently. When she realizes her new friends are hiding something from her how will she react when they tell her the truth.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jemma, Today is my first day of high school and I'm really nervous. I've tried on outfit after outfit but, I decided on a light blue tank top, that has lace on the neck line with my black skinny jeans, a thin black cardigan and a pair of flats. After I found what to wear I moved on to makeup and hair. I have dark brown hair that goes down to my waist, so I left it down and ran the straighter through it. With my makeup, I put on some black eyeliner on my eyelid that stretched into a point at the end to make the blue stand out and wore some cherry coloured lip gloss.

After I finished getting ready I sent a text to my best friend Austin, to meet me at my house in 15 minutes. Austin and I have been friends for years. He has lightly tanned skin with black sort of brown hair and blue eyes just like his mother. On the first day of kindergarten, I was sitting by myself in the corner scared when Austin walked up and introduced himself to me, from then until now, he's been my only friend. We are pretty much the same, we are shy but, energetic. We like skate boarding, we listen to the same types of music, read a lot of the same books, like almost all the same foods and love writing.

Before leaving my house, I grabbed my shoes I used of skate boarding just in case Austin brought his board. When I looked out the window I saw him walking up the pathway to my front door.

"Where's your board" I asked opening the door.

"I think my brother hid it on me." he said clearly angry.

"Alright, I'll leave my behind then." I said over my shoulder while walking in my house to take my shoes out of my bag and to put the board back in the hall closet.

"So, are you scared?" he asked me stepping inside.

"Not really." I lied.

"You suck at lying." he said. It was true though, I really did suck at lying my face always gives me away.

"Whatever, let's go." I said, pulling him out the door.

School was only 10 minutes away from my house which was really great. Austin and I talked about our classes, we only had 3 out of 4 classes together, so I was going to be alone in my math class. Even though school didn't start until 9:30, I wanted to get there earlier so I could see where all my classes were so I wouldn't get lost.

It was just after 9 o'clock when we got to the school, we walked inside and I was

shocked at how big this place was, I looked around at everything and I smiled a little. The floors were a dark grey stone like tile and the walls were a light grey colour with cases that held trophies and pictures, old football gear and other things I didn't have time to look at. I looked to my right and saw the hallway where there was lockers and I think class room door ways with people standing in groups laughing and hugging each other. I turned my head left and saw it was pretty much the same thing but I noticed stairs that went up, so I looked up and saw just above us was a landing that went across the I'm guessing to more classrooms on the second floor.

"This place is pretty cool isn't it?" Austin asked me turning my attention now to him.

"Yes, its insane." I said a little excited but still really scared.

"Well, let's go find our classrooms." he said taking out the piece of paper with the classroom numbers on it.

"Sounds good to me." I said while we headed down the left hallway.

We managed to find all the rooms we had to be in just before we had to go to our first class. Science. Lucky for us we got to sit beside each other, so we talked the whole hour since we only got handed papers and talked about what the class is going to be like. It was great, no work on the first day, I hoped it was like this for all the other classes. When the class ended I was starting to feel calmer then things morning.

We walked to our history class but, weren't so lucky this time as we had to be seated with someone else. I did bother talking to the girl next to me, she didn't look at all friendly. We got handed more paper and the teacher went on and on talking about classroom rules. So far I really didn't like this woman. She was older with hair staring to turn grey. She wore really big glasses and really ugly dress that went past her knees. I couldn't wait to leave because we has our lunch period next and I was really hungry.

Finally it was over and Austin and I were together walking out of the room. As we walked in the into the space where we first entered the school I looked up for a split second and noticed four, no, five people looking over the landing on the second floor.

First there was a girl, she was short, probably short then my 5 foot 3 inches. She had black hair that was cut off just below her shoulders with dark eyes. she wore a blue dress that looked skin-tight that had sleeve go down to her elbows. She was standing next to a guy holding hands. He was so much taller than her, he was pale and had blond hair that swept the to right side with blue eyes I think but, He was wearing a white t-shirt that hung a little off his body and grey jeans. He was laughing at something the guy next to him said. He looked almost the same but has darker hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Another girl was there she was tall with bright red hair long hair wearing black leggings and a grey tank top with a black cardigan like mine. She was staring at someone I couldn't get a clearly view of.

"Are you listening to me?" Austin said breaking me out of my focus on the five strangers.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked embarrassed.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked.

"Anywhere, but could we go upstairs for a second I want to make sure I know where my math class is." asked him knowing he was going to say yes.

"Sure." he said.

We went left to the stairs and walked up, I really wanted to see what the fifth person looked like out of the group but, I would never tell Austin that. I just stepped on the top step when my phone went off in my pocket so I grabbed it not watching where I was going as I put it back into my pocket. I collided with someone making me stumbling back when two strong hands grabbed both of my arms to keep me from falling backwards. I grabbed a hold of the leather jacket sleeve when I was steady I looked up scared a little, but that's when I saw him.

He was tall and very muscular with dark black hair that was cut short and went up into a point in the front. His eyes were a soft colour blue and lips formed into a hard-line as he stared down at me. I couldn't help but stare, he was gorgeous. After what felt like forever I snapped out of it feeling really embarrassed I let go of his sleeve and he left go of my arms when two boys and two girls walked up behind him. They were the same ones I saw on the landing.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and blushing.

"Don't worry about it." he said in a deep voice.

They all walked pasted me without another word and I watched them all walked down the stairs when the tall boy I walked into glanced at me before I could look away. I could feel my face heating up as I blushed.

"That was interesting." Austin said behind me scaring the life out of me.

"You scared me!" I said a little loud.

"Sorry." he said.

"I wonder who that guy is." I said to Austin feeling really curious.

"I don't know but, he seems strange." he said.

"How do you know if he's strange?" I asked.

"Well, I don't.

"Exactly, now let's go." I said walking off to our class room.

The period dragged on but, all I could think about was that guy and his friends. Austin rambled on not knowing I wasn't paying attention. The bell rang and I walked out the door knowing I was going to be alone this class. I was sad and kind of scared but, Austin promised he would be waiting for me. As I walked through the hall I saw the dark-haired girl and the red-head. They were laughing about something when the little dark hair girl saw me. Soon after her noticing me her friend also looked my way. They watched me carefully as I walked by them not saying anything.

I found my class room and just before walking in I turned around and saw five pairs of eyes staring back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of school is now over and starting the second week. After a boring weekend of sleeping in until noon, it's now back to waking up at 7:30. As I got up I caught sight of myself in my mirror and was horrified. There was sleep in the corners of my eyes, my hair was going in every direction and what's was left of my eyeliner and mascara making dark smudges under my eyes. Feeling so thankful for showers, I went to the bathroom to take one.

After I was done, I grabbed the smaller towel and wrapped it around my head to soak up some of the water left in my hair. Then grabbed my bigger towel and wrapped it around my body. It was a cold walk from the bathroom to my bedroom mostly because my mother left the window in the hallway slightly open. Once I got into my bedroom I walked over to my closet to pick out something to wear.

I picked out a black tank top, with a blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Before I got dressed I walked over to my makeup table to blow dry my hair and to put makeup on. Once my hair way dry, I noticed it had a little curliness to it so I left it the way it was. I grabbed some light brown eye shadow and some eyeliner and mascara put some blush on with light pink lip-gloss. After I got dressed I looked in my mirror and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt just under my elbows and didn't bother buttoning it up.

I had half an hour before school so I texted Austin to start heading to my house with his skate board. I ran down my stairs and got everything I need for my classes and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school, 5 minutes later Austin was knocking on my front door. Picking up my bag looking through it to make sure I had everything I needed.

"Hey Austin." I said opening the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, just let me grabbed my board." I said putting on my shoes.

I walked over to the hall closet, grabbed the board and we left for school. It didn't take long to get there with the boards, which was really great sometimes I wish I could ride them around the school hallways but, I know it isn't allowed. Lucky for us Austin and I had lockers right next to each other but, we also had Austin's new friend Caleb right next to us.

Caleb is alright I guess, he's smart, funny, not really good-looking but extremely nice. Caleb has a really round face with a mouth somewhat to big for his face. His hair is really short are a light color brown. He wears glasses that make his hazel eyes look really big with a really high-pitched voice. Austin and Caleb get along really well it's almost surprising.

"Well, I'm going to head to class ill see you both there." I said to them before walking away.

"Sounds good." Austin said.

"See you soon." Caleb said with a big smile.

I turned around and started walking down the hall to my class. Not really paying attention to where I was walking I ended up walking into someone. After realizing who I walked into I regretted it immediately.

"I'm so sorry." I said to one of the girls that were with the guy that I collided with.

"Don't worry about it." Said the small girl with black hair.

"Alright," I said feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"My name is Dakota and this is Ellie." she said point to the girl with red-head beside her.

"I'm Jemma, its nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"We have to leave, bye Jemma." the girl Ellie said looking somewhat annoyed.

"Bye." I said.

I went to my class after that and sat down to wait for Austin to get into the classroom. Austin and Caleb walked into class shortly after I sat down, they were laughing and smiling I actually felt kind of jealous but, it was good that he has a guy to hang with. They both split up and went to their seats. Austin smiled at me when he sat down and took out this text-book.

"so, who were you talking to in the hallway?" he asked me.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yes." he said

"Just two girls, named Nikita and Ellie." I said

"Are they nice?" he asked.

"Dakota is, I'm not sure about Ellie though."

"I see." he said with a smile.

I was about to say something but, class was starting now. Our teacher signed us so much work it going to take a year to finish. Austin and I complained the whole time we worked but, the class ended and I couldn't be happier. We left to the next class and that one seemed to go a lot slower. Finally it was our lunch break.

"We should go outside, I want to ride my board." I said to Austin as I heard my name being called.

"Jemma! Over here!" I looked up and saw Dakota smiling and waving me over.

"I'll be right back I told him." as I walked down the hall.

"Hello Dakota." I said when I reached her.

"Hey Jemma." she said smiling big.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yes, I want to introduce you to my friends." she said point behind her.

When I looked over her shoulder, I saw four people staring at me. They looked curious, shock and angry. I could feel the blush heat up my face before I could look away from them. Just then Dakota grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her friends. As she pulled me over, it felt like my hand was going to break from the grip she had on it. Finally we got over to them and she let go. I pulled my hand up to my chest and held it there.

"Everyone this is Jemma." she said with a smile.

"Hello." I said blushing.

"Jemma this is my boyfriend Mason." she said pointing to the blond boy.

"Hello." he said with a smile.

"This is Ian." she said as he waved.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"You already met Ellie." she said

"I'm Rhys." the boy who helped me said.

"Hello." I said.

He didn't say anything back instead he just stared at me and I stared back. As I looked at him I could feel something like a pull in my chest that I've never felt before. I could tell people were staring at us from all around. So I looked away from him and back at Dakota. She was smiling but sort of confused about what was happening.

"I should really get back to my friend." I said to her glancing over at Rhys through the corner of my eye.

"Alright, I'll see you later." she before pulling me in for a hug.

"For sure." I said a little uncomfortable.

When she let go I slowly walked over to Austin a little ways down the hall. He was standing with Caleb and they both looked very confused. Once I reached them I looked back, Ellie was yelling at Dakota and Mason. Ian was talking to Rhys who was looking at me. I blushed again and looked away, Austin caught everything giving me a funny look before we walked off.

When our lunch break was over we went to class, I couldn't stop thinking about that pulling feeling in my chest when I looked at Rhys. I stopped thinking about everything and couldn't wait for school to be over so Austin and I could go to the skate park. I did all my work and soon enough class was over and I walked to my next class alone.

I never liked math but, the stuff we were working on was surprisingly easy. Our teacher was talking about really random things for the whole class so I stopped paying attention. I thought about Dakota and how nice she was to me for no reason at all. I hoped her and I would end up being friends. Unaware of what time it was I ended up getting like life scared out of when the bell rang so I packed up my things and left the room to wait for Austin.

"I hate not having every class together." he said when he reached me.

"I know, so are we going to the skate park? I asked him.

"Not right now, I have to go home first." he said a little disappointed.

"That's fine, lets go to our lockers." I said pulling him with me as I walked down the hall.

I looked around of Dakota but, I didn't see her as we walked down stairs. Once we got to our lockers I opened it and grabbed my board. After he got his we left for home. I looked around outside when something caught my eye. It was Rhys looking at me with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After we left school my mind was so distracted, Austin kept having to ask me question, 3 times over before I actually answered him. I felt so bad but, Rhys had my full attention. There was something but him from the first time we met, I just knew somehow he would be important to me. After I spend a few hours with Austin, I had to leave. My mom would be home soon and I really wanted to see her.

"Mom, are you home yet?" I called as I closed the door behind me but, like always the house was silent.

"Mom?" I called again but, still no answer.

Since she had to travel a lot with her job she was never home. So, I spent the night by myself like always after I ate and did my homework I tried settling into bed to fall asleep but, once again my mind was consumed by Rhys and his friends. When I first saw them I thought they were totally fascinating and now I think there's something more about them but, soon after my mind started to blacken and my eyes closed as fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken up by my phone ringing from the alarm I set. Knowing I would have crazy bed head and makeup all over the place so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once I was clean and awake, I got out and wrapped myself fin a towel. Walking down the hall to my room after getting out of a warm shower really sucks but, it was warmer in my room. After I got ready I sent Austin text and told him no boards today because I wanted to wear my flats.

Once he showed up we walked to school, it was a short walk and once we were on the school grounds I looked around and saw Rhys, Dakota and her boyfriend walking towards the front door. I saw Dakota pause and look slightly behind her and tap Rhys on the shoulder when he also looked back slightly at me. Unfortunately Austin saw everything and gave me a weird look.

"What was that all about?" he asked me.

"I don't know exactly." I said very uncomfortable.

"Are you going to find out?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." I said.

He didn't talk after that I guess he caught on that I didn't want to talk anymore about it. I felt a small tap on my shoulder that scared to life out of me that I almost jumped out of my skin. As my heart pounded inside my chest, I turned around and saw Dakota with her boyfriend standing behind me, She was smiling while Mason I think that was his name was a little concerned.

"Sorry for that, I didn't think I would scare you." Dakota said.

"It's alright, ill be fine, so what's up?" I asked.

"Well, all of us were wondering if you would care to join us for lunch?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure." I said.

"Great, see you later." she said.

I watched as she walked away pulling Mason along with her seeming very happy and excited face. I also felt excited I would be closer to Rhys, I felt my heart flutter inside my chest when I thought about us hanging out. I totally forgot Austin was standing there when he cleared his throat to get my attention.

"So, I see I'm going to be by myself today?"

"You have Caleb," I said with a smile.

"True but, it's just different." he said.

"Yeah well, we need to get to class." I said changing the subject.

We walked down the hallway and stopped at our lockers to grab everything we need and walked into the classroom. After class was over it was on to the next one and I hoped it would go by fast. I watched the clock the whole class and started fidgeting with the curls in my hair hoping I would look alright. After the bell rand, I grabbed my stuff and walked out with Austin by my side.

"Hey Jemma!" a voice I knew all to well called.

"Hey Dakota." I said as many people in the hallway stared at us.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone's waiting." she said as everyone watch her grab my hand and pull me with her.

"Bye Austin." I said before he was out of sight.

As we walked to my locker she didn't let go of my hand but, did when I had to open my locker, everyone was staring at us but, it didn't matter much to me. I started thinking about what she said about are you ready to go and I wasn't sure what that meant.

"So what did you mean about being ready to go?" I asked her.

"We are going go hanging out in the park but if you didn't want to come that's alright." she said.

"No of course ill come but, I've never skipped class before." I said quietly.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." she said as we walked to the front doors.

Once we were outside I started to feel nervous, I saw Rhys, the two boys and Ellie standing by 2 cars. They were all talking to each other but, when Ellie pointed over to us they all stopped and stared. Dakota had my arm locked with hers and she was smiling big at everyone. When we reached the cars everyone was silent until Ian I think spoke up.

"Alright, so who's going with who?" he asked.

"Let her go with Rhys Dakota and Mason." she sneered.

"Jemma, do you want to sit in the front or back?" Mason asked me.

"Ill sit in the front so you two and sit together." I said

Rhys unlocked the door not saying anything while we all go in. I felt a little awkward sitting there with him so close but, when I looked back at Dakota she gave me a smile so I relaxed a little. We left the parking lot with Ian and Ellie following behind us. It was quiet until Dakota spoke up.

"Sorry for Ellie being rude, that's not like her." she said to me.

"It's fine." I said softly.

"I don't know what's gotten into her but, she needs to knock it off." Rhys said looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Just don't listen to her Jemma." Mason said from the backseat.

"Alright," I said.

"Jemma, Is there anything you want to listen to?" Rhys asked looking over at me

"No, you pick." I said turning my head also catching his eyes studying my face.

"Alright." he smiled.

It took 10 minutes to drive to the park. When we got there we all got out of the cars and went to go sit. Ian and Ellie sat on a bench, Dakota and Mason sat on the grass while Rhys and I sat on this stone ledge that was a few inched off the ground where Mason and Dakota sat.

"I didn't think you would come." Rhys said to me.

"How come?" I asked curious.

"I thought you would have wanted to stay with that guy your always with." he said looking at Dakota and Mason laughing like crazy.

"No, of course not, I told Dakota I would come with you all." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you did." he smiled.

"I don't see what's so great about her." I heard Ellie say to Ian.

"Don't be rude." he said back to her.

When I looked at Rhys he wasn't happy at all, and Ian looked back over to us and gave me an apologetic look. Slowly Rhys stood up and held out his hand for me to take it. Everyone was looking at us now but, I reached for it and put my hand in his and pulled my forward.

"Lets go for a walk shall we?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and we walked off.

We walked all the way to the other side of the park and sat down on a bench, I pulled both of my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. He watched what I did and turned to face me.

"So I was wondering if we could hang out like this again sometime?" Rhys asked me.

"Of course." I said smiling.

"And I promise it you wont miss the any school the next time." he laughed.

"Okay good." I laughed with him.

I forgot about my phone until my text tone sounded from my pocket. I blushed and pulled my phone out and saw I have a text from Austin.

"_**Where are you? Class has started already."**_

_**~ Austin**_

"Is something wrong?" Rhys asked me.

"No, just people wondering where I am." I said putting the phone back in my pocket not answering the text.

"Don't worry, You'll be in class all day tomorrow." he said.

We sat there for a while talking about music, our families and stuff we like. He was surprised by the fact that I love to skate board and asked me to teach him to which I agreed. We talked for about an hour and a half before Dakota walked up to us. I was surprised to see her alone, Mason must have stayed with the others.

"So, We are going to get a ride with Ellie and Ian, is that alright." she asked us.

"Go ahead but, cause I was going to drive Jemma home, if you want me too?" he asked turning towards me.

"Sure." I said slightly happy.

'Okay well bye guys, ill see you tomorrow Jemma." she smiled before walking off.

"Bye." I said.

"She really likes you, she thinks your great." Rhys said to me.

"I like her too, she's nice." I told him.

"I'll tell her you said so but, let's get you home." he said putting his hand out for me to take it.

I did and we walked back to the car, I didn't realize how far we actually went until we had to walk back. When we finally made it back to the car everyone was gone so, Rhys unlocked the doors and we both climbed in. Today actually turned out great, I knew Austin was going to get mad but, oh well.

"Do you need to pick up anything from school?" Rhys asked me.

"Nope." I said.

I gave him my address and we got to my house sooner than I wanted but, it was good to be home. I could tell my mom wasn't home yet so I guess it would be alright if I asked him if he wanted to come in.

"You can come in if you'd like?" I asked.

"Sure." he said pulling into my drive way.

We got out and walked up the steps to my front door, once I unlocked the door and stepped inside Rhys followed shortly after and looked around. We walked into my living room when I heard someone knock at the door. I opened the door and I saw Austin standing there.

"Hello Austin." I said.

"Hey." He said looking at my for a short second then looking behind me.

"Who are you?" Austin asked.

"Rhys." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a few week since Austin and I had our big blow out at my house and I'm still really mad. Who does he think he is coming over to my house yelling at me and being such a jerk to Rhys that he felt so uncomfortable he left. After apologizing to Rhys over and over we've hung out a lot more. Rhys and I hangout at my house or we go to the park and last week we went to the movies with Dakota and Mason. Dakota has asked me so many times if we are dating but, I don't know what we are.

Lucky for me today is school so I put on my usual makeup with my long brown hair in a ponytail and a purple long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans. I said goodbye to my mom and walked out the door where Rhys was sitting leaning up on the passenger side door waiting for me. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest when he smiled at me. I blushed and walked over to the car.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning to you too." I said getting in the car.

"Ready for another boring day of school?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Not at all." I laughed backed.

"Well, this weekend we are going out-of-town, do you want to come with us?" he asked me as we left the driveway.

"Where are you going exactly?" I questioned.

"Ian has a summer-house an hour out for town, we go there all the time, its beautiful out there." he told me.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" I asked.

"Yes, why would we?" he asked confused.

"Ellie." I said.

"Don't worry about her, if she has a problem with you coming she can take it up with me." he said.

"Alright, I'll come." I said with a smile.

"Great, Dakota's going to ecstatic." he said laughing.

By that time we were at school and everyone was waiting for us. Rhys told them I was going with them to Ian's summer-house, Dakota was like Rhys said ecstatic and Ian was surprisingly happy I was going but, Ellie was not. She stomped her way into the school. Rhys rolled his eyes and put him arm around me making my heart beat painfully in my chest as the rest of us walked into school. Dakota pulled at my ponytail getting my attentions.

"We are going to have so much fun, you better bring your bikini." she said.

"How do you know I have a bikini?" I asked her.

"Every girl does." she said.

"Alright, are you still coming over tonight?" I asked her.

"Of course I am." she said shocked I had to ask.

"What are you girls doing tonight?" Mason asked.

"Girl things." Dakota said winking at me.

Girl things meant we were going to talk about Rhys, going through my closet, eating pizza actually it would be me eating pizza since they didn't eat anything which I found really odd but there was a lot of things about them I found odd. They don't eat, some days they look really tired and worn out but are better the next day and things they say like how Ellie is always saying that I'm a danger and made her hungry. I always knew there was something different about them and as much as I tried I still couldn't put my finger on it but, it didn't matter to me. I was happy with they way things are and I didn't want to change that.

The bell had rung just as we got to school so I had to rush to get to class. When I walked into class my teacher gave me a disapproving look but, went back to talking about picture day or whatever. Sitting beside Austin was a little awkward. He would look over at me trying to speak but decided not too. I felt my phone go off in my pocket but I ignored it knowing it was from Dakota.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Austin asked starling me.

"Not right now.' I said quietly.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you, it wasn't right and I'm sorry I made Rhys leave." he said.

"Its fine." I said back.

"I've missed you." he told me with a sad look on his face.

"I've missed you too." I said surprised that I actually did miss him.

"Do you want to do something his weekend?" he asked.

"I'm actually going out-of-town this weekend." I told him.

"Really where?" he questioned.

"Ian's summer-house." I told him.

"Who's Ian?" he asked shocked.

"A friend of Rhys', all of us are going." I said.

"Oh well when you get back then." he said trying to smile but I could tell he was disappointed.

When class ended I grabbed all my things and found Rhys and Dakota standing outside the door waiting for me. Austin walked by us with his head down when Dakota pulled me in for a hug but, I was taken off guard when she push me into Rhys' arms. I could tell by the look of his face he was taken by surprise as well but, laughed it off and hugged me. I felt Goosebumps all over my body as his arms wrapped around me. My face was getting hot sure enough I was blushing.

They walked me to my next class and Dakota was yelling at me for not answering her to which I explain I was in class. I said goodbye to them and went into my next class. I kept thinking about my reaction when Rhys hugged me I was falling for him big time but, I was scared what if he wasn't feeling what I was. I was pulling out of thought by my teacher asking for the answer but, I had no idea what we were talking about. So I sat there embarrassed.

Thing wasn't fast after our lunch hour and classes flew by so when I left the classroom and walked to my locker. Shortly after, Rhys and Mason walked up to me asking where Dakota was when she appeared beside me putting her arm through mine as we walked off. It was an interest car ride, Rhys and Mason talked pulling pranks on Dakota and I then Dakota would start threatening them and I started laughing. We pulled up in my drive way and got out of the car.

"Those boys are trouble when they're together." Dakota said as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"I can tell." I said.

"So, lets find some things to pack, by the way, you're sharing a room with Rhys." she said like it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" I said confused.

"Yeah, You and Rhys, Me and Mason and Ian is with Ellie." she said.

"Should I feel nervous?" I asked her.

"You'll be fine I promise." she told me going through my clothes.

"Does he want to share a room with me?" I asked her embarrassed.

"Of course, he's crazy for you and you have to bring the hot pink bikini, it's so cute." She said.

"What do you mean he's crazy for me?" I asked her a little excited.

"He likes you a lot and you should bring a lot of shorts and more of those long sleeves you have like that one you are wearing." she said.

"He actually likes me?" I said shocked.

"Yes, that's why Ellie doesn't like you because you have his heart and she wants it." she told me.

"That actually explains a lot." I said understanding everything.

"Yes but, we are leaving Friday morning, is that alright?" she asked me.

"Yes, I just have to tell my mom to call in." I told her.

"She will let you go right?" she questioned.

"Yes, I just can't tell her that the guys are going to be there." I said.

"Good idea." she said smiling.

After find out Rhys likes me I swear my heart was going to break through my chest and I was going to be sharing a room with in 2 days. I could tell Dakota thought I was insane that I didn't realize it sooner. So we spent the rest of the night talking and watching movies when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Mason.

"Hello Mason." I said with a smile.

"Hello Jemma, I've come to take my girlfriend back." he said laughing.

"I'm here." she said with he bag in her hand.

They kissed once and said goodbye. I decided it was time for bed so I changed and picked out what I was going to wear tomorrow but, as soon as my head hit my pillow I was a sleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

I was so happy to be finally on the road, it took Wednesday night and all of Thursday's for me to convince my mom to let me go with them, even though I feel like the worlds worst daughter for lying to her about it just being a girls weekend but, to be with Rhys all weekend would be a dream. Rhys was all smiles when I practically ran out my door. Thankfully we had a long way to go still so I was grateful to spend some alone time with him.

"Not that I mind but, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all left last night." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you has to wait." I said.

"Don't be, it was nice not to have them around." he said with a wink.

I laughed and plugged my phone in to play music. I searched for a while and picked the song Stoner Love by Superfine. Rhys was taken off guard for some reason and made some comment about how my music taste was interesting and started going through my music playing songs he liked.

I looked at the clock time was going by fast. I started getting nervous as we were almost there. Houses started disappearing and all that was around was forest and open fields. With a left hand turn we were now on dirt road with no entrances to other people homes or camps. We turned a left and right a few times there was an opening in the trees that we drove through. First thing that caught my eye was the lake, it was clam without a single wave the sun shone on it just right that made it look glass, it was breath-taking.

When Rhys parked that car I set my eye on this beautiful, 3 story house made of wood and stone. I got out of the car totally hypnotised. There was a painted grey porch that wrapped all around the house leading up to the second floor which was just one great big wall of glass. Rhys tapped me on the shoulder laughing. I blushed with embarrassment. I heard Dakota squeal and come bolting down the stair for the second floor.

"Jemma! You're finally here!" she said with complete excitement.

"I told you I was coming." I laughed as she grabbed me a pulled me into a hug.

"We are going to have so much fun!" she said still not letting go of me.

"Dakota, I can't breathe." I said

"Sorry!" she said while letting go of me.

"It's fine." I laughed.

"Well, let's go. I have a lot to show you." she said pulling me away from Rhys.

"Wait, I have to get my stuff." I said trying to pull away from her.

"Rhys will put it in the room for you." She said pulling me up the stairs.

"One of these days you are going to break my hand." I said to her.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how breakable you are." she said letting go.

When we walked inside I was breathless, the inside was made of stone as well. I looked around and saw the kitchen the most amazing kitchen. Everything was stainless steel with dark counter tops and grey cabinets. It looked like it wasn't even used. The floor was very dark color hardwood that reached all the way to a balcony that ended in the middle of the room. I walked over reached out a placed my hands on the smooth wood and looked down. There was a huge drop off to the first level that also had dark hardwood floors and walls made of stone. I looked around wondering house I would get down there when on the far right hand side was a landing with stairs going up and down.

"Are you coming?" Dakota asked just as Rhys walked in.

"Yes." I said running over to her.

"Its amazing isn't it?" she asked with a huge smile.

"it's incredible, I would totally live here." I said as we descended down the stair case.

"You would have to ask Ian about that." she laughed.

"Maybe I will." I smiled.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs there was a hallway going right just like the one on the second floor. Dakota nudged me trying to get my attention. There was a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall with a fire-place sitting under it. There was a glass table sitting in the middle of the room with leather couches and chairs all around it. I looked behind me there was an opening going into another room the sat in the middle of the room where the landing above ended there was picture covering the empty space between the balcony and second floor.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"That's the boys gaming room but, there is also DVDs in there." she told me.

"I knew I smelt something." Ellie said leaning against one of the couches.

"Ellie." Dakota said glaring at her.

"Hi Ellie." I said giving her a small wave

"Hello." she said.

"Come on, there is a lot more to see." Dakota said locking my arm with hers.

We went back up stairs but, this time all the way up to the third floor. I was a little confused about what Ellie said, about smelling something and what Dakota said about me being breakable. As I walk mindlessly up stairs, I noticed one of the doors was open with my bag sitting on the bed. I walked into the room without thinking, I looked around there was a closet on the far wall, with doors like mirrors. A large bed with black and white bedding that as across from a door that went to another balcony.

"This is yours and Rhys floor." Dakota said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Rhys get this floor, Mason and I get the bottom floor and Ian and Ellie have the middle floor, it where all our bedrooms are." she explained.

"Great." I said with a mile.

"Now get your bikini on, we are going outside." she told me just before leaving me to change.

I changed and put a longer shirt over my pink bikini and leave the room. I figured Dakota would be waiting for me down stairs so that's where I went. I looked around once more and couldn't believe where I was, never have I seen a house this fantastic. As I was coming down Dakota was coming up. She smiled and we went outside I could hear people laughing and water splashing as we walked towards the lake.

Rhys saw me and ran out of the water smiling like a fool. He laughed and threw me over his shoulder and went back into the water. When he let me down and splashed me, seeing what I was about to do he dove under and was gone. I looked around really confused as everyone laughed and played around when I looked out and saw Rhys was further away then possible. No one could get that far without coming up for air. My head was spinning with confusion.

"Jemma come on!" Dakota yelled.

"Coming!" I said back.

I dove under and made my way slowly over to them when something cut my arm. I stood up and studied my arm. There was a trail of blood going down my arm. Everything was silent so I turned my attention to everyone. They all stared at me hungrily when they looked at Ellie, she had gone stiff, it was hard to see but, her eyes went a different color and started heading towards me. Everyone ran at her but she easily made her way through them as they tried to grab her. She growled and ran faster and faster. I couldn't do anything but, stand there in shock. Blood started dripping into the water when Rhys screamed at me to run but, I was paralyzed. Ellie was standing in font of me now, nostrils flaring, eyes red and her teeth sharpening to a point. By the time they grabbed her it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear the muffled voices of people scream at each other as I drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to actually make out what they were saying one voice stood out the most. Rhys. I laid weightless in his arms as he carried me through out the house. He whispered for me to stay with him over and over, his voice full of panic and fear. I wanted to tell him I'm here and that I'm not going anywhere but, words were impossible to form. The exhaustion got way to much for me to handle slowly my blurry vision started going dark until I fully entered the darkness that surrounded me.

My eyes opened at first unable to register where I was but, as they scanned every inch of the room, I remembered. I was at Ian's summer-house in the bedroom Rhys and I would share. I tried to sit up but, the dizziness and fatigue wouldn't let me, so I moved to my side so I could see out the window. It was pitch black outside, the only light came from a lamp sitting on the bedside table next to the bed. I tried to remember what happened but, my mind was all still pretty hazy, the only thing that I remember what Rhys voice telling me to stay with him. I loud crash coming from the downstairs made me jump, it sounded like glass shattering along with someone pulling their first through drywall and that's when the yelling started.

"What the hell was that for?!" a voice sounding like Ellie said.

"You know exactly what that was for." Rhys' loud voice boom through the entire house.

"How many times do I need to apologize!" She screamed.

"You are lucky that I had just enough time to save her. Or I swear I would have ripped you limb from limb!" Rhys yelled back.

"You would wouldn't you? You would kill everyone here just to make sure she wouldn't be in danger!" Ellie yelled, just as another crash happened.

"Alright that's enough! Stop destroying my house!" Ian yelled at them.

"Ian's right, Ellie go take a walk and Rhys, go check on Jemma." Dakota said calmly

Everything was quiet until a door slammed shut, making me jump once again. Rhys, Dakota and Mason talked to each other to low for me to here. Slowly the words were sinking into me, as I sat up really confused. What did Ellie mean? why would Rhys kill them to make sure I was safe? Why would Rhys kill anyone? I was so confused, everything swirled around my mind replacing the dizziness with a headache. I put my face in my hands when someone clearing their throat made my head snap up.

"Rhys?" I said

"Yes." he said stepping into the room.

"What was all the yelling and crashing about?" I asked.

"Just Ellie getting on my nerves." he said trying to avoid the subject.

"Right." I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I'm alright, I don't really know what happened." I said trying to remember.

Rhys looked so upset and I didn't know what I could do, so slowly making sure I wasn't dizzy, I pushed the blankets off me, noticing I was in my black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of the shorts I packed. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I moved closer to Rhys, wrapping my arms around him. He was hesitant at first but, relaxed and put one of his strong arms under both my legs with his other arm behind me as he lifted me on to his lap. I felt to safe and relaxed I rested my head just below his collarbone as he put his chin on the top of my head while slowly rubbing my back.

"I could stay like this forever." I said slow quietly that I didn't think he heard me.

"So could I." he answered back.

Awhile later, he stood up still holding on to me while kicking of his shoes effortlessly, he put both his knees on the bed and started to move forward. He laid me down just seconds before he laid down beside me. Without thinking, I put my arm over his chest trying to get as close to him as possible. He moved his arm so it was behind me as if to hold me in place as I laid my head on his shoulder, bring his other arm across him and resting it on my back. The comfort he brought me was unexplainable, nothing could ever compare to this moment, It was almost like a fairytale. I started drift to sleep, Rhys took notice in this right away he smiled and hugged me closer to him Whispering the words "Goodnight my beautiful girl." just as I went into a peaceful sleep.

"Well! I have to say this is so cute!" Dakota squealed, Scaring both Rhys and I awake.

"It definitely is." Mason said laughing at us.

I still had my arm on Rhys' chest quickly retracting it, he smiled at me then got out of the bed, still fully clothed from last night. I was still sitting in bed glaring at Dakota. She made the boys leave the room and came over to me pulling me into he famous bone crushing hugs, then giving me a look knowing she wanted information about last night.

"Honestly, Rhys and you are prefect for each other!" she said smiling her biggest smile yet.

"I know." I said winking at her.

"So what happened? You have to tell me everything." She said.

I told her everything, she awed and said that's so cute over and over. After we talked I told her I want to get some food and go outside. Not really feeling that hungry I grabbed some kind of granola bar and went out the door after Dakota, we sat on the deck watching the boys wrestling when I looked onto the lake, flashes of yesterday came back to me, the cut on my arm, which wasn't there anymore, the look everyone gave me and Ellie's face as she came running at me with her red eyes. Dakota nudged me on the shoulder pulling me out of the memories that lingered in my mind. Rhys had both Mason and Ian, while he laughed at them helping them both up dodging another attack from Ian. It was pretty entertaining to watch. After they stopped fighting, Rhys and Mason made their way to us.

"Hey pretty girl." Rhys said smiling.

"That was very entertaining." I laughed as he sat beside me.

"They didn't stand a chance." he said winking.

"Shut up Rhys, we could so beat you." Ian said laughing.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he said back.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Rhys said giving me a look I didn't understand only to have everyone else giving me the same look.

"Shouldn't we go find her?" I asked them all.

"She will come back." Dakota said.

I couldn't understand why everyone was acting so weird when I brought up Ellie but, I pushed it aside and ate my granola bar. Dakota and I watched the boys play on the Xbox, they were very competitive with each other, they would swear and yell and hit each other. When we told them we wanted to play, they laughed. I grabbed the controller from Rhys, and sat on his lap as I played Ian. Ian was pissed about a girl beating him. He threw the controller down and left the rooms saying "Rematch later." everyone was laughing.

"That was amazing." Rhys said as mason agreed with him.

"Thank you." I said, thanking Austin in my head for teaching me how to play.

"I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow." Dakota said.

"We have to but, we wont be leaving until later in the day so we have a lot of time." Mason said

"We could always come back." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea but, you have to come over to our house real house before we come back here." Rhys said.

"Real house?" I said.

"Yeah, we don't live here, we have a house in town, well its mine actually." he said.

"Yes! You need to come over!" Dakota said loving the idea.

"Of course." I told them.

"Hello Ellie." Rhys said.

I looked behind me and she was standing in the door way looking really pissed. I inched over towards Rhys, with a slight fear I didn't understand when I saw her. She looked at all of us and rolled her eyes leaving us. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing forgetting about Ellie. I excused myself telling Rhys I wanted to change my clothes and do something with my hair. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Feeling so much better from last night, I walked into the room and searched through my bag. I pulled out a pair of tight-fitting skinny jeans and a blue and black baseball t-shit, letting my hair out of the towel, giving it a brush and braiding it so it sat on my right shoulder. I looked in the mirror putting a small amount of make up on and face the door.

"Don't you look pretty." Ellie said standing in the door way.

"Uhm, thank you?" I said.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"Not really, only a few things." I said truthfully.

She gave me one last look and left. Something strange was going on here and I knew I had to figure it out.


End file.
